Dare or Dare- YOU decide!
by RandomWriter97
Summary: My first story! YAY! BluePhantom co-hosts. Warning: Crazyness shall occur. Some anti-chinmay shall occur.
1. A rather disturbing begining -not really

"Yay! This is my FIRST story! I would like to welcome my co-host for the story, BluePhantom!" I said waving to the audience

"Sup..." said Blue.

"Now let's welcome our OC's, Blue why don't you go first?"

"Ok well I brought 3, Dusk, Charlotte, and (most of you know her well) PHONIX!"

"Screw you all..." said Phonix.

"PHONIX!" screamed Blue, "Uh Randomwriter you can introduce your OC's"

"Oh... Here is my OC...(drumroll)... VIOLET!"

"Oh... um... HI!"

"(ding) Oh a dare was sent in!" I said running to the laptop.

"The dare is from Lily800 saying, "I want Sparx to walk around Shuggazoom wearing a diaper and sucking a nipple." I think she means bottle."

"WHAT!? No way!" shouted Sparx in disbelief.

"Yes way diapered bottle boy!" Phonix shouted back.

"Guys this is my decision... GO FOR IT!" I say snapping my fingers. Sparx is now diapered and is currently sucking a bottle of low fat milk. Chiro, Otto, Nova, Blue, and me start pointing and laughing. Phonix snaps a photo. I manage to snap my fingers again and he disappears outside.

"Now while he makes a fool of himself we can... (ding) Oh another dare! This one is from Doomsday Beam and it says: "I dare Gibson to kiss Nova. She has to allow Gibson's kiss. And Sparx can't interfere with the... you know.""

"She didn't say where." Violet pointed out.

"You're right! Ok Gibson kiss her on the... uh... forehead. I'm not asking you, I'm TELLING you."

"Ok, very well." Gibson said looking nervously at the female warrior. He gave her a quick peck on the head.

"LET ME AT HIM!" screamed the diapered monkey.

"Chill dude." said Charlotte holding him back with her index finger. "When did he get in here anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I said, "(ding) Looks like it's time for another dare... This one is from Chanell west coast and she says, "Antauri has to eat 20 pounds of meat"" Antauris face looks shocked.

"But... I.. I'm a vegetarian..."

"Not today!" I say snapping my fingers and a tower of raw meat shows up.

"Eww..." said Violet

"You know you can get tapeworms from that..." says Dusk.

"Gross... now EAT IT!" screamed Phonix shoving Antauri into the pile of meat. The meat tower starts to sway.

"AVALANCHE!" screamed Charlotte as the top of the tower buries Antauri.

"Oh well he can eat his way out... (ding)" Phonix says.

"Oh another dare! This is from Lily800 and it says, "I dare Chiro to wear a girl dress and make up while Jinmay has to turn herself into a boy. Chiro has to kiss Sparx and Jinmay has to kiss Nova, then Chiro has to break up with Jinmay for the next two chaps, and they have to completely hate each other, and like it.""

"Wow... very anti-chinmay." Blue said. I snap my fingers and Chiro is in a dress, with heels, makeup, and a wig. Jinmay looks like Chiro but with pink hair and white highlights. Chiro walks awkwardly over to Sparx who hasn't been listening. Phonix get's a video camera out.

"Uh Sparx..."

"Yea kid?"

"Uh I gotta do something..."

"The bathrooms over there..." Sparx said pointing to the corner.

"Uh it's not that..."

"Well spit it out kid... nice heels by the way..."

"Um I gotta...(gives Sparx a quick kiss)..." Sparx mouth is gaping. Chiro scoots awkwardly back to his spot.

"Well that was... awkward... Jinmay your turn..." I said. Phonix got out her video camera again. Jinmay side stepped awkwardly towards Nova who also had not been listening.

"Uh Nova?"

"Yes Jinmay?"

"Uh I gotta do a dare..."

"So?"

"The dare involves you..."

"So?"

"I have to do something to you..."

"What do ya have to do?"

"(whispers)"

"(Scoots a foot away)"

"(Scoots a foot closer)"

"(Scoots a foot away)"

"(Scoots a foot closer)"

"(Scoots a foot away)"

"(Scoots a foot closer)" Slowly we watch them inch around the room. I get tired of it after about 8 hours so I snap my fingers and they kiss. Nova stands frozen in place while Jinmay scoots back next to Chiro.

"Now... BREAK UP!" says Phonix. I snap my fingers.

"Jinmay."

"Yes Chiro?"

"This isn't easy, but it was bound to happen ever since our forced relationship began..."

"No... Chiro please!"

"It's not you, it's me..."

"No!"

"Sorry but we can't stay together... there will always be evil out there... and we won't be able to go out..."

"No!"

"Sorry Jinmay but... I'm..."

I stare.

Blue stares.

Nova stares.

Otto stares.

Sparx stares.

Gibson stares.

Antauri stares.

Charlotte stares.

Violet stares.

Dusk yawns.

Phonix keeps recording the EXTREMLY long dramatic pause.

"I'm... breaking up with you..."

"(falls on knees and looks at ceiling) NOOOO!... I... HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

"Ya we get it you both hate each other... now if you will excuse me I have some torturing to do..." said Phonix.

"Ok well that was an interesting and dramatic story!" I said snapping my fingers turning everything back to normal except the break up which was to last until chapter 3.

"I'm...gonna be sick!" cried Antauri as he ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately he started throwing up on the way to the bathroom so he left a trail of throw up to the bathroom.

"EWWWWWW!" shouted Me, Violet, and Blue in unison.

"Please read and review!" I said waving as the scene faded out.


	2. How gravity was born BRA

"Hey and we're back with another AWESOME and slightly disturbing chapter of Dare or Dare- YOU decide!" I said.

"Thanks for being such nice viewers. We already have...26 dares... Well there was a couple truths somewhere in there..." said BluePhantom.

"(ding) YAY ^u^ This is from DoKuRiNAnimationQueen saying, "I dare Gibson to let Sprx give him a lecture of how gravity was born and Gibson cannot correct him at anyway. (yes. i got this dare from someone else)" I said with a puzzled look as I read the last sentence.

"Whoever did we hope that we aren't violating your copyright rules." Blue replied. I snapped my fingers and Gibson was strapped in a chair with a gag in his mouth and his eyes were forced open.

"Now..." started Sparx smirking evilly, " Once upon a time... There was this dude and there was this other dude." Gibsons face scrunched up and I handed Sparx a megaphone to talk through, "NOW! THEY WERE FLOATING AROUND RANDOMLY WHEN ONE SAID, "DUUUUUDDDDEEEEEE This is CCCCCRRRRAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZYYYYY" AND THE OTHER SAID, "I know bra..." Gibson flinched at the "grammatical errors" Sparx just continued, "We need some funky gravy... THEN THE OTHER ONE STARTED SAYING, "I know bra... gravity is what we should call that funky gravy... THEN THEY DECIDE TO TALK TO THE AWESOMEST AND HANDSOMEST MONKEY AROUND... **ME!**! AND THEY WERE LIKE, "DUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE we need your awesome hhhhhheeeeeeelllllllppppp!" Sparx spit in Gibsons face as he held the "p" in was close to tears, "AND I WAS LIKE, "BBBBBBRRRRRAAAAAAAA! CAUSE I'M SOOOOOOO NICE I'LL HELP YOU BROS OUT!"SO I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL AND FOUND THIS HHHHHOOOOOTTTTTT PREGNANT LADY AND SHE WAS LIKE, (high pitched voice) "What's a FINE looking monkey like yourself doing here? AND I WAS LIKE, " YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO **GRAVITY**! AND SHE WAS LIKE, "That's some funky gravy..." Gibson was crying full force at how wrong everything was, "SO SHE GAVE BIRTH TO GRAVITY AND THAT'S HOW GRAVITY WAS BORN! THE END!" he said putting down the bullhorn.

Everyone was laughing so hard that we were crying. I couldn't even snap Gibson out of his restraints because I was laughing so hard. Finally after 30 minutes we calmed down. I snapped my fingers and Gibson was no longer tied up. (ding)

"Oh another dare... This one is from MISSsweety63 saying, "I dare Nova to act girly for two chaps" I snapped my fingers and Nova blinked. She ran up to Jinmay.

"So Jinmay you wanna go get your nails done with me?" she said eagerly looking at Jinmay who glared at Chiro.

"If it means getting away from that retard, then gladly."

"YAY!" Nova shrieked dragging Jinmay to the tubes. (DING)

"YAY another dare. This dare is from Doomsday Beam saying, "I dare Otto to give up his chocolates to the children." Finally something Otto... he hasn't gotta a dare yet." I said.

"Otto... hand them over." said Violet sticking out her hand. Otto ran to his room and came back with a cookie jar. We ran outside where a group of children were playing on a playground.

"WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE!" Blue shouted. Otto looked terrified as a tsunami of kids ran full speed at him.

"MONKEY DOODLE!" he cried as the children tackled him. They finally cleared and all that was left was a broken cookie jar and a crying green monkey.

"(ding) Opps," I said and snapped us, Nova, and Jinmay back to the Super Robot. I ran over to the laptop, "This one is from Chanell west coast asking, "Chiro and Jinmay, What do you like about each other?"

"NOTHING!" they both screamed in unison before getting in a fight.

"Looks like we are out of time for today. If your truth/dare didn't get used in this chapter then don't worry cause we will use EVERYTHING! Please REVIEW!" ^v^


	3. Gibson's Revenge!

"Yes, yes I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but Blue was busy with stupid stuff like homework and family. I finally got hold of her and am holding her OC's and her against their will... ON WITH THE SHOW!"

"Were the ropes really necessary?" asked Blue.

"Yes... Now, Gibson?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get a little revenge on our dear widdle Sparky?"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!" I shouted back at him.

"Yes..." Gibson said uncertainly.

"Good...(DING!) Why did I put the volume on high? Oh well this dare is from Lorrie the Ninja Elf saying, "I dare Sparx to crush Gibson's gel blob and his latest experiments AND Gibson to take a chainsaw and pink glitter glue to the Fist Rocket 3 and Sparx's magnets!""

"HA! I get to destroy Gibsons stuff!" Sparx said pumping his fists in the air.

"Woah hold it right there. We're not doing that part of the dare..."

"WHAT?!"

"I want it to be PURE revenge! MUHAHAHA! (cough) I mean...uh...er... ON WITH THE DARE!" I snap my fingers and we are all outside with the Fist Rocket 3, 20 cans of pink glitter glue, and a chainsaw. Sparx was strapped down and forced to watch.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Sparx screamed.

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR! SO GET OVER IT PINKY!" Phonix shouted at him. Gibson picked up a gallon of the pink glitter glue and dumped it all over the Fist Rocket. He continued this until the only color we could see on the ship was pink.

"Hey, it matches your face." Phonix said to Sparx, "Ugly and pink."

"Now here are Sparx's magnets and-"

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?!"

"That's not important... Alright so Gibson get to work!" I said cheerily. Gibson grabbed the magnets and showered it in the sparkly substance. Sparx starting tearing up watching his "manly" weapons turn into sticky pink...er...uh... things. I handed Gibson the chainsaw and he got to work cutting off "unnecessary" things like wings, and emergency brakes, steering controls. He then cut words into the side that said, "_PINK PONY EXPRESS_".

"Done." said Gibson standing back to admire his work.

"This isn't permanent glue, right?" asked Sparx wiping some tears away.

"Oh...uh...er...(ding) Oh thank goodness... This dare is from Htgr8 saying, "I dare Chiro to turn into a pig and be chased around the city by ravage wolves!"

"Where are we going to find-" Violet was suddenly interrupted by a pack of vicious wolves breaking a hole in the wall. Jinmay was riding the lead wolf. I had forgotten about the dare where Chiro and Jinmay were supposed to be hating each other... I snapped my fingers and Chiro turned into a nice plump pig.

"GET HIM! EAT HIS HEART LIKE HE BROKE MINE! MUHAHAHAHA!" Jinmay cackled.

"AHHH!" Chiro squealed trying to run as fast as he could on his short stubby feet.

"You don't think she's taking this too far, do you?" Blue asked to Otto.

"Maybe... but it's fun to watch!"

"Hey does anyone know where Nova is?" I asked.

"She said something about going to the spa..." Antauri replied.

"AGAIN?! HOW MANY TIMES DO YA NEED TO GO TO A SPA?!" Violet screamed.

"You can never have too much spa time!" said Nova entering the room, "Besides it's nice being surrounded by all those big, muscly, men..."

"WHAT BIG, MUSCLY, MEN?!" Sparx shouted pointing his pink, glittery arm at her. Nova beamed.

"Why Sparx! I would have never believed that YOU of all people would be interested in such a feminine color!" Sparx paled.

"I-i... IT WAS A DARE! I DIDN'T CHOSE TO DO THIS!" He said as a light shade of blush covered his face.

" HA! Pinky's face is turning PINKER!" Phonix shouted pointing and laughing. I snap my fingers and the wolves disappear and Chiro turns back to his Shuggazoomian self. Jinmay is no longer mad at Chiro and vise-versa.

"I'm SOOO SORRY FOR TRYING TO KILL YOU! Will you forgive me?" Jinmay asked crying into Chiro's shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you." He replied. They kissed and everyone groaned.

"Oh well that's the end of this chapter... READ AND REVIEW!" I snapped my fingers and Blue was untied and sent home to her worried family and her unfinished homework.


End file.
